


End of the Day

by orphan_account



Series: Boss [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, dom!Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are instructed to bring a file up to Chilton's office. You really don't know what to expect when you go up there.</p><p>
  <b>This work can be read independently from the series</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardsAmbrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/gifts).



> BardsAmbrosia wanted a part two to [Solitary Confinement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2043612/) so I made it into a series (which I called Boss because I am uncreative as hell). Hope you like it!

You stare warily at the folder on the desk in front of you. Stupid as it may be, you were sort of hoping that the file would just magically teleport itself to Dr. Chilton's office and you wouldn't have to actually go up there yourself. And FBI agent had dropped it off for Chilton earlier today and you were told to get it to him by the end of the day. Though you were a receptionist, the psychiatrists at the BSHCI occasionally got you to run errands like an assistant, and you don't mind it, either. You prefer being able to actually be on your feet for at least some of the day instead of sitting behind a desk all day. 

But this was different. This file, you had to bring to  _Frederick Chilton._ The man who, just two weeks ago, had handcuffed you to the window of a solitary confinement cell and fucked you until you were begging for him to stop.

Not that he ever mentioned it. Or acknowledged it. Or even acknowledged you. You seriously doubted that he even knew your name. The only thing that really changed after everything was that you would have even more fantasies about him than before. Except this time, you knew what his dick looked like and you knew what his moans and grunts sounded like. After you came to work the day after the encounter, you were terrified about how he would behave around you, but he ended up ignoring you just as he always had. For a moment, you had even considered that the encounter had been a dream-a very, very  _dirty_  one-but the soreness you felt when you walked was what reminded you that yes, it really  _did_ happen. 

The clock on the computer indicated that your shift was over. You sighed deeply before gathering your things and grabbing the folder. You rode the elevator up to Dr. Chilton's floor and walked into his reception space. You looked around for the secretary but she was nowhere to be found and you assumed that she was running around completing whatever insane tasks Chilton must have her do. You stare at the door of his office, briefly contemplating whether you should wait for the secretary, before deciding that you just need to get this over with. 

You heart pounded in your chest as you approached the door. You had only ever been alone with him once before, so you really had idea what to expect. You knock.

"Come in."

You open the door slowly and take a few hesitant steps inside the office. You would have been so impressed by the room if you hadn't been so anxious. "An FBI agent dropped a file off for you today," you say quietly, fumbling over some words. 

Chilton, who was sitting with his feet up on his desk and a book in front of him, holds out a hand. You walk shakily towards him, wincing as the door swings shut behind you. 

When you hand him the file, he does not do anything to it. Instead, he just drops it and takes off his glasses. He looks at you curiously. "Are you alright?" He asks. "You look ill."

"I'm fine," you croak, turning red at the crack in your voice.

"Alright," he says, leaning back and opening the file in front of him. "Then you can go."

You nod, but stay rooted to your spot. You had every intention of turning and leaving the office as quickly as you can because of how embarrassed you are about what had happened between the two of you, but for some reason, you can't bring your feet to move on their own. As shy as you are, you can't help feeling the same strong attraction you had felt that evening.

After a moment, Chilton looks up at you with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

You shake your head. "N-nothing," you stammer as Chilton stands up from his chair. "I'm sorry. I… I should go."

Chilton nods once and walks towards you. 

"Sorry if I disturbed you," you say, your voice growing quieter as he comes to stand right in front of you. Your breathing becomes shallow and a heat crawls up your neck. You try to will away your arousal, but it's no use.

Chilton's eyes darken as he looks at you. He leans in and whispers, "You can never have enough, can you?" 

"I-I don't know what you mean," you reply, trying but failing to keep your voice even. 

"Mhmm." He slowly circles you until he's standing behind you.

"I should go," you repeat, shivering as he puts his hands on your hips.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asks, his mouth close to your ear.

"Sir, I don't think-"

"Shh," he interrupts, wrapping his arms around you and bringing you close so that your back was pressed against his chest.

Your mind screams at you to tense up or pull away, but you find yourself sinking into the embrace and closing your eyes as he trails one hand up your stomach and the other rests on your thigh. "Dr. Chilton, please," you whisper. "This isn't smart."

He chuckles, not letting go of you. "Oh no, I hope we don't get fired," he mocks before lowering his head to kiss your neck.

You bite your lip and let out a heavy breath.

"Now, last time we spoke, you were doing something wrong," Chilton murmurs. "And you promised me you would behave. Remember that?"

"I do," you breathe. The tone of his voice along with his words and the memories of your last encounter stir your arousal and you feel a pool of wetness forming in your panties. "I remember."

"Well, you've been awfully good, haven't you?" says Chilton as he slips a hand into your skirt. 

You nod quickly.

"I should reward you for that," he whispers.

You whimper at his words.

"Do you want that?"

You let out a quivering breath. "Yes, sir," you whisper, barely audible.

Chilton doesn't say anything else. Instead, he slips his hand into your panties and presses his fingers against your clit. You gasp at the contact and Chilton lets out a laugh. "Always eager," he comments as he starts rubbing his fingers against your clit. 

You moan in reply and push against his hand, your hands now resting on his forearms instead of hanging idly like they were before. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asks Chilton. "Or do you want more?"

You open your eyes and blink a few times, trying to ground yourself in the moment, but it was hard to do. " _More,_ " you breathe.

"That's what I thought," says Chilton. You immediately recognize this new tone of voice. It was the same one he had had the last time he touched you. Before you can react to it, his fingers start rubbing you fast and hard and you cry out. 

" _Shut up!_ " he snarls at you. 

It's not like last time. You are not in an abandoned cell in an empty hospital. You are in his office in the middle of the work day. You bite your lip hard and squeeze your eyes shut, trying not to make a sound as Chilton continues to rub your sensitive spot roughly. 

"Sir…" you plead after a moment. "More, sir. Please."

Chilton obliges, pushing two fingers inside of you. He wastes no time and starts fingering you fast. You groan as you feel his fingers push so roughly against your walls. He keeps his thumb on your clit as you grind and rut against his hand. Your skirt falls off your hips to pool at your feet and you spread your legs. By now, your brain has completely shut up and you are acting on your instincts. You concentrate on the heavy breaths on your neck and the pressure building in your lower stomach. You concentrate on his wandering hand and his erection against your backside. "Oh my god…"

You arch your back against him as he wraps his free hand around your breast over your shirt. He doesn't let up the movement of his fingers inside you and your orgasm approaches sooner than you had expected. Chilton stills his fingers but keeps them inside of you as you fall over the edge, your thighs trembling.

He slaps his free hand over your mouth as you start to cry out. "I said, shut _up_ ," he growls and you whimper against his palm. You are weak at the knees by the time you come down from your orgasm but are able to hold yourself up.

You stand on shaky legs as Chilton comes around to stand in front of you, looking irritated. The look he gives you as he undoes his tie makes you nervous.

"How come you didn't listen when I told you to shut up?" he asks.

You gulp. "I- I didn't mean to be loud, sir," you stutter. "I'm sorry."

He shushes you as he strokes your face gently. "I forgive you, but I can't rely on you to keep quiet," he murmurs. "I can't have the secretaries know what I'm doing to you in here."

"What are you going to do?" you whimper, but Chilton doesn't reply. Instead, he starts to undress you. 

You stand with your arms limp at your sides as he slowly unbuttons your blouse and pushes it off your shoulders. He then unclasps your bra and pulls it off, watching your breasts fall. He places a damp kiss on each nipple before lowering his hands to your soaked panties. He pulls them off quickly. You step out of them and your skirt quickly, putting a hand on Chilton's shoulder for support.

He straighten back up and looks down at you, your underwear balled up in his hand. At this point, you are completely naked and Chilton is completely dressed. You feel slightly uneasy, but you know by now that saying something will only make him angry so you let it be. 

For a moment, he stands completely still, looking your body up and down and taking in all the details. Then, suddenly, he shoves the panties in his hand into your mouth. You squeal as he uses his tie to gag you completely. Your hands automatically go up to grab the gag but you freeze as soon as Chilton hisses at you to stop moving. "This is so you don't make a sound," he snarls at you. "You didn't do as I said willingly, but I have ways of getting what I want. So next time, you better do as I tell you. Understand?"

You nod quickly, your eyes wide and your brow furrowed. You feel your arousal growing, but your are terrified at the same time. 

Chilton wraps his hand in your hair, grabbing a fistful close to the scalp, and pulls you roughly to his desk. Your eyes water and you whimper against the gag, but he isn't fazed. He pushes your head down against the cold, hard surface as he pulls a spare tie out of his desk drawer. He pulls you back up to stand and he ties your wrists behind you tightly. "Get down," he commands, but stops you when you go to lean over the desk. "On the floor."

Your heart pounds against your ribcage as you drop to your knees, the impact shooting a jolt of pain up your spine. Chilton kneels down behind you and pushes your head down roughly, holding your face against the hardwood. "Stay like that," he says before letting go of your head to use his hands to spread your knees farther apart.

Your breathing quickens as you hear him slowly unbuckling his belt and then unzipping his fly. You close your eyes and wait, the floor cold against your cheek and your wrists aching. You wait for what feels like forever before Chilton thrusts suddenly and deeply into you. You let out a squeal against the gag and arch your back, only to have him push you back down. "I told you stay down!" he scolds before grabbing onto your hips and thrusting into you again. He pushes hard against you, pounding you hard and fast and deep. His balls hit your clit with every thrust, but Chilton hardly cares about your pleasure at this point. He slams into you relentlessly as you struggle to breath against your gag. 

His groans and grunts flood your ears and you can't focus on anything but his cock so deep inside you and his hands on your hips, pulling you back to meet his, making sure he enters you as deeply as possible with each movement. You continue to whimper and whine against the gag as your eyes rolls back. You want to scream out but you can't. You can feel the floor burns on your cheek and knees, but all you can think of is his actions.

"Come for me," he growls at you. "Do it, now!"

You let out a muffled cry as you oblige, your pussy clenching and your legs spasming. Chilton groans as he pushes his cock in and out of you slowly as you ride out your orgasm.

Once you've come down, he flips you roughly onto your back. "Do it again," he commands, pushing his fingers roughly inside you.

You whine against the gag and squeeze your eyes shut as Chilton fingers you hard. Your legs convulse and your entire body trembles. You're so sensitive, but he doesn't care. In fact, he seems to like it. "I told you to come, you whore," he spits.

You squeal in protest, but you orgasm anyway around his fingers. He groans as your cunt clenches and unclenches around his fingers, but he only looks at your face, taking in the flushed skin and the frenzied eyes.

When you relax and fall limp against the floor, he raises an eye at you. "Have you forgotten something?" he says, gesturing to his still-hard cock that was glistening from being covered in your juices. He helps you to sit up and removes your gag. You gasp in the air, panting and trying to get saliva back into your dry mouth.

Chilton waits until your breath returns to normal before moving to kneel above you with his knees on either side of your legs. He presses the head of his cock to your lips. "Open wide," he says simply.

You let out a quivering breath before your open your mouth and take in his cock. You suck him as you slowly take in inch by inch and move your tongue back and forth on the underside of his cock. 

"Fuck," Chilton grunts as he starts thrusting into your mouth. He goes slowly at first, following your slow rhythm, but soon, he grabs a fistful of your hair to guide your head as he fucks your mouth just as roughly as he did your cunt. You gag and choke as his dick hits the back of your throat with every thrust and you try to pull back slightly, but his grip is too tight and it is no use. He grunts at his movements and you try to concentrate on your breathing as he uses you for his own pleasure.

When he is close, Chilton pulls out of you, but keeps his hand around your hair. You gasp and sputter and cough and he looks down at you impatiently. Once you can breathe again, he wraps his hand around his shaft. "Open your mouth," he commands.

You do, slowly. He pumps once and then lets out low moan as his come shoots into your mouth. You shut your eyes.

"Swallow it," he grunts after he is done unloading. You nod and oblige, gulping down every drop.

"Good girl," he smirks as he tucks himself back into his pants and zips up. He stands, grabbing the tie from the floor and tying it back around his collar as he sits at his desk chair. 

You gawk at him for a minute. Did this really just happen again!? Will this become a regular thing? "Sir?" you say quietly.

"What is it?" Chilton looks down at you with a bored expression on his face.

"Could…could you please untie me?" 

He looks at you for a second before chuckling. "Right. Of course," he says. He leans down behind you and undoes the tie slowly. "Get dressed and go home, sweetheart. I'm sure you've had a long day." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and let me know if you have any requests/prompts/suggestions/ideas! <3


End file.
